Innocence vs Mischief
by lostindaydream
Summary: Lily Evans returns to Hogwarts for her fifth year and wonders why a certain messy haired boy seems to show up everywhere she goes...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so be nice :) Basically I started writing this when I was extremely bored xD I'm sorry if I've missed mistakes :S This first chapter was just an intro really... Plus I do have a soft spot for Snape :) **

As soon as they called out my name, I took a deep breath and took my place before the sorting hat. I hoped it wouldn't take long because honestly, it was embarrassing sitting there with everyone staring. I got my wish, as almost as soon as the hat was placed on my head; it bellowed 'Gryffindor!' I smiled in spite of myself, yet as I walked over to the Gryffindor table, I noticed one of the boys from the train who was mean to Severus and I. Trust me to end up in the same house as this idiot. I turned my back on him as best I could. More names were called out and the next person to take the seat beside me was also recognizable from the train. Sandwiched between the two, they began whispering across me. I craned my neck as I waited for Severus's turn to be sorted full of hope that he would be in Gryffindor too, but no such luck. The hat called out 'Slytherin!' and my stomach sank. I watched him go across to the other side of the Great Hall, and as he sat down he was patted on the back by a blonde boy with slicked back hair who seemed to be a prefect. I hoped Sev would look at me. He didn't.

My first few years at Hogwarts flew by and I did make new friends in Gryffindor. Severus still spoke to me often, though I felt there was a distinct distance between us, mainly due to the huge rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Yet, I saw him the most during the summer and he was the same Severus I always knew. Summers proved difficult as Petunia made sure of. She started arguments over silly things and if anything went wrong, I was to blame. She spilt Diet Coke all over the cream rug in the living room and when my Mum started shouting, she said it was me and my 'magic tricks'. It was SO annoying. I moaned to Severus about it the next day.

'I just can't enjoy her company Sev. She is getting _beyond_ a joke!'  
>'Oh she's only jealous.' he said smirking. I nodded.<br>'I know, but I kinda get it. If roles were reversed, I'd _probably_ be doing the same thing to her.'  
>He smiled, his jet black hair blowing into his face. 'Do you really think?'<br>I thought about it again, and sighed. 'Yeah I do...Maybe it wouldn't last forever though. Come on, Petunia has hated me for the last four years. It's not my fault for God's sake! Ugh I'm just so glad I have you to moan about it to...' I laughed. He then surprised me when he replied.  
>'Well I'll <em>always<em> be here for you Lily.' his black eyes were intense and searching as he gazed at me. I kept eye contact for as long as I could and then I felt my cheeks redden, and I smiled and patted his arm a little too enthusiastically as he winced slightly. 'Thanks Sev!'

That summer sped by as quickly as it had come, and soon enough Severus and I were back on the Hogwarts express ready for our fifth year, trying to find a seat. No sooner had we begun when a voice said behind us 'Hey Snape, over here!' I turned around and saw Mulciber,a boy Severus was friends with. Severus had turned around too and then he turned back to me with a look of entreaty. He then said to me, 'Do you mind-?' I immediately said that I didn't, and told him to go. He gave me a weak smile and turned towards the compartment which Mulciber was guarding, eyeing me with a look which could only be described as a look of contempt. I turned away and trudged forwards instantly feeling like I wanted to be swallowed up. I now had to find a seat for myself. I. HATE. SEVERUS. How could he?


	2. Chapter 2

I carried on walking, resembling a chicken somewhat, bobbing my head left and right and staring into each compartment, looking for Mary, and Sarah. Where could they be? I was just thinking this when I nearly full on collided with the a huge trolley loaded with food. WHOOOPS.

'Watch it deary!' she said as I knocked a few packets of _Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans _on the floor with my knee. I bent down to pick them up feeling my cheeks flame as bright as my hair. Then I heard a deep voice say 'Don't worry, I'll take them.'  
>It was James Potter and it took me a good few seconds to realise he was talking to me. His hazel eyes were almost twinkling as the sunlight shone through the window and he seemed a lot taller than I seemed to remember. 'I'll take them.' he repeated to the trolley lady, gesturing to the packets in my hand and handing her the money.<p>

'Right you are!' she said and, began moving past me. I stood there for a moment watching her shuffle away, then turned to see James looking at me expectantly. I handed him the _Every Flavoured Beans_, 'Cheers.' I heard him say before I began to shuffle off and in doing so, I felt him grab my arm before I passed.'Hey, do you need somewhere to sit? There's room in here.' I turned slightly, and wondered what on earth had happened to him over the summer. He seemed to have had some kind of personality transplant. Was he actually being kind? 'I -' Great. I was stuttering. I really wanted to say no, and carry on walking but honestly, I didn't have any fight left in me and I quietly submitted. How bad could it be?

Very bad as I instantaneously found out.

'Bloody Hell, look who it is!' Sirius Black said as I walked in.

'Yes it's me. Don't have a heart attack Sirius.' I fired back.

The others started laughing, and Sirius looked at me mockingly, as I sat opposite him. James chucked the _Every flavoured beans_ around, and then sat next to me.

'Evans here almost gave the trolley lady a heart attack as well as you Sirius.' he laughed.

'How did you manage to walk straight into it anyway?' He asked, I could feel him gazing at the side of my face and I instantly felt like I couldn't move.

'Probably caught sight of Snape, and was too overawed by his manliness to keep an eye on where she was going.' Sirius said grinning.

'Ha, _ha_ very funny Sirius.' I said, wishing I wasn't here. I'd much rather be sitting with Severus right now. I sat quietly for a bit, and Sirius started talking to Remus and Peter in a hushed manner. I took out a mini book of charms from my cloak and began to read. Anything for a distraction. The only problem was, I could tell James was looking at me. I tried to ignore him until eventually he said,'Evans, you've been on the same page for about ten minutes.'

I didn't really know what to say back to that because well...it was true. Damn you Potter.

'And what is your point?' I turned to him and was surprised at how close I was to him. He had a playful smile on his lips as he looked at me.

'My point is' he said with emphasis. 'That maybe you should put that book away and do something more interesting...' He had a look of mischief in his eyes, and I felt myself blush.

'How was your summer Lily?' he asked in the kind of voice my Dad uses on the phone to his boss.

'It was fine. How was yours?

'It was good. What did you get up to then?'

Why is he so interested? I was going to ask him but decided against it. I would play along with whatever this was. But I would make my summer sound better than it actually was of course.

'Well I went on a six week trip around Europe with my family. I met new people every day and it was...' I sighed for effect. 'It was truly extraordinary.'

I looked at him as I finished and I couldn't tell from his expression if he believed me or not. One eyebrow was slightly raised though, not a good sign. 'What did you do then Potter?'

'Oh you know, the usual stuff. Practised quidditch, with my cousins when they stayed over,went to a few quidditch games, met up with these losers for a bit...In fact I was stuck with Sirius here all summer.' He looked thoughtful when he added 'It's funny you said you went travelling, because Mary Macdonald seemed to think you were at home all summer. Did you forget to mention it to her or what?' I. HATE. JAMES POTTER. That is all I have to say.

I was going to come back with a really good comeback, but then I was interrupted by Remus who said 'Erm...Lily,we need to get to the prefect carriage now.'

'Oh moony, you just interrupted the lovebirds!' said Peter.

I stood up instantly, cursing myself for forgetting about the prefect's meeting, and moved out of the compartment, with Remus following me. The Prefect's meeting turned out to be fairly boring, but thankfully it lasted for the last half an hour until we reached Hogwarts. Then, we were sent to shepherd the first years into the Great Hall. When I got chance, I asked Mary subtly about whether she had been talking to James Potter. 'Oh, I ran into him when I was shopping for books in Diagon Alley. That's all.' I nodded, and wondered why I had been mentioned at all.'Since when would you stop in Diagon Alley to talk to James Potter?' I asked slightly taken aback.

'Oh it was nothing!' she said but there was obviously more to it.

'Hey, Jacob Riley keeps staring at you Lily.' she said rousing me from my thoughts. She giggled as I followed her gaze to the Hufflepuff table where Jacob Riley was talking to Matthew Bones. 'No he isn't Mary.' I said decidedly.

'Well he was.' she said trying to cut up a potato. At that moment James himself strolled in with the others in tow, and made their way to the Gryffindor table.

'What have they been doing? Why on earth are they so late?' I voiced my thought aloud.

'I know! Maybe you should punish them now that you're a prefect.' Mary replied sarcastically.

'I wish...' I muttered and I watched as they sat down nearby. I clearly was a bit too obvious with my watching since James caught my eye, and smiled. I instantly looked away and felt as if I was a little kid caught stealing. At that moment, the first years were sent out and as a prefect I had an excuse to leave.

The next day, lessons got under way of course. Charms, Herbology and then Potions in the afternoon.  
>As I settled in my usual seat next to Belinda in Potions however, Slughorn came over to me and said, 'Actually Lily, I was thinking maybe this year you could sit over there between <em>James Potter<em> and _Sirius Black_.' Seeing my look of dismay, he added, 'Extra credit of course, I doubt these two are going to make it through their OWL without some kind of change.'

I groaned but got up, and hauled myself across the room. Walking past Severus as I did so, I rolled my eyes when he looked at me, he responded with a grimace.

'Mr Black, move along a seat will you? Miss Evans will sit in your seat from now on.' Slughorn piped up as I approached. Sirius grinned at James, and his dark hair fell into his eyes. He really was quite good looking, it's a pity that he was such an idiot. He moved along, and I managed to replace him without looking at James at all.

'Alright Evans?'

'Potter.' I said without emotion, still not looking at him.

I could see Sirius smirking out of the corner of my eye and then he said. 'Trust me, you're going to have a riot in potions this year!'

'You call it a riot, I call it a nightmare.' I replied wondering why I never get any luck.

Slughorn started talking about the OWLs for what seemed like an age, and then set us a task to make a potion which could divide an object into many little miniature objects. 'You have until half an hour before the end of the lesson, okay students? I will then assess you accordingly.'

I got started immediately, opening my book to the correct page...2 fairy wings, one piece of hecklefruit etc.

'Aren't you supposed to be helping me, Evans?' James said interrupting my chain of thought.

I turned to face him. He was so infuriating. 'How am I supposed to help you when you haven't even started?'

'Well maybe I need help starting.'

I signed 'Well it would help if you had your book out.'

'Ah, that's an idea.' he said as if he'd never thought of it, and bent down to rummage in his bag.

He did this for a good minute at least before saying 'Whoops... it appears I've left it in my trunk. I would ask Slughorn if I could use magic to fetch it but...I don't see him anywhere...Guess I'm sharing yours then!' His tone was cheerful. I heard Sirius chuckle behind me and I narrowed my eyes at James. This was going to be a very long hour. I barely had time to make my own potion since James literally couldn't do anything right. His potion started to steam and then turned a horrible lime colour, minutes before Slughorn was going to stop us.

'Um... is this meant to happen?' he asked as I stared at it.

It was like gunge. 'What did you do?' I sniffed it. 'Ugh it smells like cabbage!'

'I honestly don't know! I followed all of the instructions!'

'Hey, mine smells a bit like sprouts with a slight whiff of feet.' Sirius pointed out, and he winked at me. 'You two have done this on purpose!' I couldn't believe them. No wonder Slughorn is worried for them. 'There's no harm in a few extra ingredients Evans. It'll give Slughorn a nice surprise.'

'You are ridiculous.' I stated as Slughorn entered the room, but even I have to admit Slughorn's face when he sniffed their potions was fairly amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: This is another short chapter :) Hope you like it...And also just wanted to say of course these aren't my characters as much as I'd love to own James and Sirius hehe :)**

As term continued, I started to feel consumed with homework amongst my prefect duties. I was up late one night at the end of October, and by late I mean half past eleven when nobody else was around in the common room. I felt like clawing my face off when it came to looking at my transfiguration assignment. I was just about to give up altogether, when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs that came from the boys dormitories. Yet nobody was there as I, like a deer in headlights, looked at the point where I imagined the person to be. Had I imagined it? Probably. That or a ghost was playing tricks or something... Yet someone was definitely around as I heard the portrait hole creak open, and the fat lady moaning about being disturbed. I got up and crept towards the portrait hole, torn between immense curiosity and an overwhelming desire to run off to the dormitory and dive under my duvet. Without making a conscious decision, I found myself exit the Gryffindor common room, my pulse erratic. What was I doing? I had no idea where the invisible person had gone and yet here I was parading around the castle at midnight. Everything about this screamed danger, yet I carried on until – 'AAGH!' I involuntarily shouted as I collided with something I couldn't see, yet it felt like something definitely solid. 'SSHHHHH! I saw an arm randomly floating in the air, and suddenly I saw who it was. Of course. Of course it would be James Potter.

'What the hell?' I stepped back slightly, feeling too close to him for comfort.

'Nice to see you too Evans.' it was dark but I could clearly see a smug expression on his face.

I just gaped at him. 'What is _this_?' I asked, feeling the material he was holding over us both.

'This little baby is my invisibility cloak.' he whispered gloatingly. 'Keep your voice down, or we won't be so invisible.' he added.

'You have a -? What are YOU doing?' I replied in a whisper.

'Listen, you need to go back to the common room and forget you ever saw me okay?'

'I'm sorry Potter, but I can't. You tell me what you're doing or I'll tell.' I threatened him, knowing this would work.

'Oh I love it when you talk dirty Evans, but seriously you need to go back.'

'No.' I said simply.

He sighed. 'Do you want me to push you back?'

'I'd like to see you try.' I challenged.

At that moment a voice came from around the corner, 'Is someone here?' Oh crap it was the caretaker. Almost as soon as I heard it, James had grabbed my hand, and was pulling me down the corridor. I followed him, afraid of speaking even though I was dying to know where we were going.

Before I knew it, we were outside and heading towards the Forbidden Forest. James let go of my hand and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of us.

'What the -?' I started.

'I don't have time to explain!' he said in earnest, his voice surprisingly soft. 'Just take this, and stay safe.' he said handing me his cloak, and he turned away. I watched him disappear into the blackness of the forest and felt myself shiver. Whatever he was doing must be rational and necessary, but then again was anything James Potter did rational or necessary? I stayed there for about ten minutes going through all the possible reasons he could have for visiting the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. I couldn't think of many...It was _forbidden_ for a reason right? He was not going to get away with this I thought and then I did something truly and utterly stupid, and marched after him...

Stupid was definitely the word. As I made my way deeper into the forest, my heart racing, I realised what I was actually doing. I, Lily Evans, a Prefect no less, had actually started following the likes of James Potter into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Should I put the Invisibility Cloak on? How did he even get it? I had so many questions to ask him, it was killing me...Without hesitation I whipped the cloak over me, as I heard a loud, and vicious bark coming from nearby. I froze. Something was too quiet. Far too quiet after that, and then suddenly an excruciatingly loud howl came from somewhere. It sounded like a werewolf. I looked at the moon – it was full. James Potter had come into the Forbidden Forest for a midnight stroll when a werewolf was around? He was more insane than I thought!

'Potter, I need to speak to you!' I rushed over to him and his loser friends in the courtyard at lunch the following day.

'Ha look who it is. AGGH! I'm think I'm going to have another heart attack!' Sirius faked a swoon.

I ignored him, and glared at James who was just laughing at Sirius. 'Potter didn't you hear what I said? I need to speak to you! Or you know what? I won't give you that _thing _back.'


End file.
